


【家教|DS】会议记事

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: 车
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo
Kudos: 7





	【家教|DS】会议记事

Day One

  
听到浴室里簌簌的水流声突然变小，斯夸罗立刻把黑色塑料袋藏到叠好的浴衣里面。  
他不自觉地发出几声掩饰性的干咳，在软乎乎的床沿上坐立难安。  
“斯夸罗，你去洗吧。”浴室的门被打开，迪诺一边用毛巾揉着自己的头发一边出来，他把拖鞋穿反了，小半个脚跟挂在外面，滴下来的水把地板弄得湿答答的。  
“噢、噢…”斯夸罗完全没有注意到迪诺的笨拙，抱起浴衣就往浴室走去。谁都能看出来他的动作并不自然，从肩膀到脚趾都僵硬得像具木乃伊，以至于和迪诺擦肩而过的时候差点因为湿漉漉的地板滑倒。  
“我没事！”斯夸罗在对方问出“没事吧”之前就立刻开口，快速走进浴室，把门重重地关上。  
“啧…！”斯夸罗把胳膊支在洗漱台上，抬起头瞪着镜子里的自己。  
这里是加百罗涅在日本经营的一家酒店，而变成和迪诺住在一起的状况就要从一周前说起了。  
一周前瓦利亚收到了彭格列的会议邀请，这场在日本持续三天的会议将为家族今后的发展定下方针，彭格列各组织的领导人和同盟家族的首领都将出席，同时会议还将涉及到今后的合作以及势力范围的划分。  
用脚趾头想都知道XANXUS是懒得出席的，因此斯夸罗当晚就接到了迪诺询问是否要一起去日本的电话。  
“反正目的地都一样，我的私人飞机也空得很。”迪诺在电话的另一头滔滔不绝地说着，“还可以开我的车出去逛逛，日本那边现在很适合泡温泉哦，你喜欢温泉的吧？”  
“喂！这可是重要会议！又不是去那里玩的！”  
“可是…会议之外的时间你也没有其他安排吧？”迪诺小声嘟囔着，透出一丝不满。  
斯夸罗抓了抓头发，来回踱着步子。  
简单来说，由于接收到未来两人在交往的记忆，该是说被记忆的情感同化，还是说只是顺其自然发展下去，总之迪诺和斯夸罗之间就变得有些暧昧不清，但是泽田纲吉刚刚继任，加上西蒙事件和代理战，彭格列和加百罗涅这段时间上上下下都忙得不可开交，就算见面或是通电话，也总是在讨论工作。也就是说，自从接收记忆以来，他们还没有好好交谈过关于未来的事。  
“知道了…那就按你说的…”  
“真的吗？太好了！我会让部下安排的！”迪诺的声音立刻嘹亮起来，他开心的情绪甚至能通过电话线传递过来。  
“用不着这么高兴吧，你那边除了会议时间以外，也要趁着这次机会和其他家族谈生意吧？所以自由时间也不会太多。”虽然斯夸罗也被迪诺的情绪感染，但还是保持着镇定的声音。  
“唔……是这样没错啦……”迪诺的声音变得含糊不清，又仿佛在思忖什么似的安静了几秒。“那么……”  
“ ？”  
“…要一起住吗？”  
  
斯夸罗在镜子前叹了口气，用湿毛巾捂住脸让自己平静下来。身为一个正常的意大利成年男性，他当然明白另一个意大利成年男性——而且是处在这样暧昧关系下的家伙——邀请同住的意义，一周前拒绝了彭格列的住宿安排，答应 入住加百罗涅的酒店的时候他也做好了觉悟。  
对于和迪诺上床这种事，斯夸罗在未来的记忆里就已经经历过了，虽然记忆终究只是记忆，而且还是片段式的，但至少让他做好了心理准备。既然迟早会发展成那样的关系，上床这种事是总归要经历的。那么要说起他现在为什么这么紧张，这完全都是路斯利亚的错。  
  
“啊啦，听到有趣的事了～”  
那时斯夸罗刚挂断电话，立刻就被背后的声音吓了一跳。  
“路…路斯，你什么时候在这的？喂！你在偷听吗！”  
“别生气嘛，是你没有察觉的错哦～我可是一直都坐在这里呢，谁让你的注意力完全放在跳马那边了啊～”  
斯夸罗的额头上冒出了青筋，他气冲冲地抓住路斯利亚的领口，压低声音吼到：“你要是敢到处说我就砍了你！”  
“真见外啊斯夸罗，不用担心，大家早就都知道了啦～”路斯利亚一脸笑意，伸出小拇指戳了戳斯夸罗的胸口。  
“什么！”  
“未来的你也像现在这么迟钝呢，以为瞒过了大家，其实你们交往的事早就暴露了啦。最近跳马的电话变得更频繁了，你接电话的表情也和以前不一样，可逃不过我的眼睛哦～”  
“哈？！”  
斯夸罗快要石化般地跌回沙发上，抱着脑袋一声接着一声地叹气。虽然不是故意隐瞒和迪诺在未来交往的事，但是被瓦利亚的这帮爱干坏事的家伙们（尤其是贝尔）发现，总觉得会惹上很多麻烦，所以斯夸罗才至今闭口不提。  
“话说回来啊斯夸罗，你跟跳马都是第一次吧，你知道该怎么做吗？我来教你吧！对于这种事我可以给你很多意见哦～”  
“哈？不需要！我去日本是为了开会的！而且谁会想要人妖的意见啊！”  
“真过分啊，明明是个什么也不懂的处男～”  
“谁…谁什么也不懂啊！不就是…把那个……插进………啧！不用你管！我有未来的记忆！”  
“啊啦，未来的你们已经很熟练了吧？现在可不一样哦，初体验的好坏可是很重要的。”  
“喂！别一副老鸨的口气啊！”  
斯夸罗不耐烦地甩开路斯利亚，他可不想跟同事讨论床上技巧。  
“可是，对方是部下不在就会变成运动白痴的跳马哦，你要是不多留心一点，初体验说不定会糟糕到留下心理阴影呢。”  
“！”  
“事前清洗和扩张你不知道怎么做吧？润滑剂的种类你搞得清吗？还有……嘛，别急着走，坐下来让我慢慢讲给你听吧～”  
  
路斯利亚灌输的奇妙知识，让本来觉得没什么的斯夸罗现在焦虑到快要爆炸。简单淋浴完后，他打开塑料袋，把里面的东西一样一样拿出来摆在洗漱台上，他烦躁不安地来回比较着，先不提品牌尺寸各异的套子，光是润滑剂就有好几种，小瓶润滑精油和小罐润滑膏，还有尖嘴瓶的润滑啫喱。路斯利亚这家伙仿佛为了满足自己的购物欲似的，擅自帮斯夸罗采购了一大堆“必备用品”，在出发前强行塞进斯夸罗的行李箱里。  
“反正哪种都一样吧……啧。”  
斯夸罗叹了口气，挑了几样他自认为用得上的东西，一边努力回想着路斯利亚教给他的流程。  
“要把这玩意灌进屁股里吗……”斯夸罗看着手里一瓶透明的液体和导管，下定了决心似的开始照着说明书操作——并且擅自省略了一些他自认为没有必要的步骤——比如“将液体加热至体温”这一步。  
“唔……”尽管是已经抹好了润滑剂的细细的导管，在捅进后穴的时候还是让斯夸罗难受得发出闷哼。即使是设计得非常方便的按压式灌肠液，对于左手是义肢的斯夸罗来说，一手固定导管一手按压瓶子仍然是有些困难的事，再加上冰凉的液体一阵一阵地涌进肠道里，强烈的排泄感使他的腹部剧烈疼痛起来。  
“开…开什么玩笑啊……这东西是人用的吗！”斯夸罗在心里怒骂着，强忍着腹痛继续按压着灌肠液，但他明显高估了自己肠道的忍耐力，生理性的痉挛可不是意志力可以控制的，在灌进去小半瓶液体后，他终于忍不住奔向马桶，让涨得不行的小腹得以释放。  
斯夸罗脸色发白得捂着肚子哆嗦着，连双腿都开始打颤了。一想到还要再来至少两次，他就差点憋不住破口大骂。  
“斯夸罗？没事吧？”  
听到动静的迪诺担心地敲了敲浴室的门，这让斯夸罗慌张得差点把瓶子摔在地上。  
“没事！别管我，马上就好了！”  
他并不想让自己狼狈的样子被看到，于是咬了咬牙开始第二次操作。  
等到最后只能排出清澈的灌肠液时，斯夸罗已经精疲力尽了。他没有想到前期准备就这么难熬，虽然路斯利亚早就警告过他，但他傲慢地认为身经百战的自己根本不用担心区区灌肠这种小事。  
接下来是扩张，斯夸罗想起路斯利亚告诉他说至少要能进入三根手指。  
“开什么玩笑……”斯夸罗试探着将食指挤进后穴，怪异的感受让他差点喊出来。即使他已经往手指上抹了足够多的润滑剂，甬道里还是干涩得让他不敢继续深入。冰凉的润滑剂仿佛只能起反作用似的，使内壁一阵阵地痉挛，想要将手指推出体外。  
“唔……”斯夸罗难受得蜷起身体，按路斯利亚说的，在扩张的过程中应该能找到舒服的地方才对，但是不论斯夸罗的手指往哪个方向，都只能刺激肠道的生理性收缩，甚至连胃部也开始恶心起来。于是斯夸罗只好放弃，把注意力集中到穴口的扩张上来。  
一根手指虽然还不至于觉得疼痛，但两根手指就已经是斯夸罗的极限了，他几乎是半跪在地上，努力地将穴口撑开来，虽然勉强能让三根手指的指尖探入，但再往里是无论如何也做不到了，撕裂般的疼痛让他一度怀疑是不是出血了，但仔细确认后发现只有透明的润滑剂，于是他决定就这样硬着头皮上了。  
斯夸罗缓了片刻，只裹上浴衣从浴室出来。迪诺坐在床上，正担心地看着他。  
“你在里面半小时了，哪里不舒服吗？……头发也没有擦干吗？过来我帮你。”  
迪诺伸手握住斯夸罗的手腕将他拉过来，用自己的毛巾包裹住他的头发。  
“嗯？你的身体为什么是冰凉的？刚刚是洗的热水澡吧？”  
迪诺触碰到斯夸罗的肩膀，低得出乎意料的温度让他吃了一惊。  
“别管这个了。”斯夸罗焦躁地推开迪诺，他把一堆五颜六色的避孕套扔在床上。“你要哪种？”  
“诶？！”  
迪诺露出更加吃惊的表情，来回看着斯夸罗和床上的避孕套。  
“要…要做吗？”  
“哈？！不是你提出来要住在一起的吗！？”  
“呃…是那样没错…但是我只是想着住一起的话谈话也比较方便……你看房间也是双床……”  
“哈！你这家伙是小学生吗！”  
斯夸罗怒气冲冲地站起来瞪着迪诺。  
“因为…斯夸罗并不喜欢这样吧，在飞机上的时候就很不自然了，现在也是，身体一直处于警戒状态，你看，我一碰到你，肌肉就紧绷起来。”  
“喂！这不是当然的吗！我可是杀手，肯定要时刻处于警戒状态啊！”  
“可是…我们现在还没有交往…应该先好好谈一谈……”  
“你这家伙真啰嗦啊！哪那么多废话！”斯夸罗皱着眉头，恼怒地转身将迪诺压在床上。他现在只满脑子想着绝不能让刚刚那么难受的扩张白做。  
“唔啊！”迪诺被吓了一跳，有些发懵地看着斯夸罗开始扯他的浴衣。  
“哼，这不是已经站起来了吗。”斯夸罗嘲笑着向下看了一眼，伸手覆上迪诺的两腿间。因为手还是冰凉的，即使隔着内裤，也让迪诺的那家伙打了个激灵。但显而易见的坚硬的隆起足够表明他已经兴奋起来了。  
“斯…夸罗…？”  
银发的青年思考了片刻，趁着迪诺还处在蒙圈状态，伸出手果断地将对方的内裤扯到了膝下，然后俯下身子，一边将头发拨到耳后一边张开嘴含住那半抬头的家伙。  
“哇啊！”  
迪诺起身试图阻止斯夸罗，但被对方机械的左手用力按住了腹部，再加上下体传来的被包裹的温润的触感，迪诺终于放弃挣扎，深吸一口气，紧张地俯视着这淫靡的场景。  
斯夸罗紧皱着眉头，努力吞吐着迪诺越来越胀大的阴茎，眼前金色的毛发蹭得他鼻子痒痒的，于是斯夸罗用手拨开，不耐烦地蹂躏着，这一动作让迪诺的小腹一颤，上方开始传来他粗重的喘息。  
斯夸罗得意地在喉间发出轻笑，对于第一次口交，他自认为做得相当好了，于是继续将迪诺的阴茎往里吞，舌尖顺着隆起的脉络描绘着，不断分泌的唾液与阴茎淌出的些许液体混合在一起，有的从斯夸罗嘴角滴下，有的顺着他的动作被本能地吞咽下去。  
很快斯夸罗就发现迪诺的家伙越来越烫，尺寸已经胀到让嘴角发疼的地步了，他有些艰难地调整姿势，但将他整个口腔都挤满的巨大阴茎甚至让他的呼吸都开始变得困难了，斯夸罗想要退出来。  
但是迪诺突然伸手固定住他的脑袋，一边小声呼喊着斯夸罗的名字，一边将腰向前送去。  
“唔……唔…”斯夸罗瞪大了双眼，阴茎的前端已经抵进了喉咙，除了不成音节的短促呜咽以外，什么声音也发不出来。迪诺失神般地用手指抚摸斯夸罗眼角和耳朵，稍微退出去一些后，又立刻向前挺进，这次直到根部都没入斯夸罗口中，已经可以看到斯夸罗喉间被撑得隆起，喉咙反射性地滚动着。全部被包裹住的绝妙触感让迪诺满足地眯起眼，阴茎的律动让大脑都要跟着麻痹了。  
直到斯夸罗一边抓住迪诺的手臂一边发出痛苦的呜呜声，迪诺才惊慌失措地赶紧退出去。  
“抱歉！我没注意！很难受吗？要不要紧？“迪诺蹲下身子着急地拍着对方的背部，让咳嗽着的斯夸罗靠在自己腿上。  
“你这家伙……咳咳…别…咳咳……得寸进尺啊！”  
斯夸罗大口呼吸着，低头看到迪诺还没有释放的巨大阴茎，这个尺寸可不是能用几根手指来衡量的。斯夸罗不安地揉了揉自己快要脱臼的下颚。  
“抱歉，你这里也很难受吧。”迪诺让斯夸罗坐到床上，自己开始手忙脚乱地掀起对方的浴衣下摆。  
斯夸罗这才注意到因为刚刚的口交，自己的阴茎居然也已经兴奋起来，因为出来的时候没有穿内裤，前端把浴衣的下摆都濡湿了。  
“喂！等下，住手！”斯夸罗警告似的吼着，用义肢按着迪诺想要凑过来的脑袋。  
“诶？”  
“你给老子躺好！”  
斯夸罗扯着迪诺的头发，将他仰面按到在床上。自己用另一只胳膊支撑着，翻身跨坐到迪诺身上。  
他选了最大尺寸的避孕套撕开，虽然不熟练但是相当稳健地给迪诺戴好，自己抬起腰，让迪诺的阴茎抵在穴口的位置。  
“等、等下啊斯夸罗！真的要做吗？不是在开玩笑？那至少先做前戏……这样直接进去的话你会受伤的！”  
“你这家伙给我闭嘴！扩张我已经做过了！”  
“诶？！所以才在浴室里那么久……为什么要自己一个人做啊！还把身体弄得那么冰冷！”  
“吵死了！不用你管！别小瞧我！”  
斯夸罗怒气冲冲地用力握住迪诺的阴茎，使对方发出惊叫，然后自己腰部下沉，努力将阴茎挤入穴口。  
“哇啊！！”  
“唔…”  
两人同时发出呻吟，光是阴茎的尖端进入，斯夸罗就痛得开始颤抖了。  
“斯夸罗…你真的…已经扩张过了？”  
迪诺不安地看着两人的连接处，尖端传来的绞紧感代表着斯夸罗的后穴还完全不是能接纳阴茎的状态。  
“……是因为…你的…太大了…”斯夸罗急促地喘息着，明明疼得脸都发青了，他似乎还打算凭借蛮力继续下去。  
“停！停！这样不行！”迪诺在感受到斯夸罗继续往下用力后，立刻扶着斯夸罗的腰，让阴茎退出来，翻身将对方压在身下。  
“喂！你做什么啊！明明就快要成功了！”  
“可是你不觉得舒服的话就没有意义了！”  
迪诺按着斯夸罗挣扎的手，无奈地看着他。  
“你别把这种事当成像完成任务一样啊…”迪诺叹着气，“虽然未来我们交往了，但是那也只是一个平行世界而已，如果你不愿意的话，没必要逼自己按照这样的未来前进的。”  
迪诺的目光变得像弃犬一样悲伤，声音也越来越轻。  
“…你在说什么蠢话啊！我没说不愿意吧…”  
“诶？真的吗？斯夸罗也对我……”  
迪诺抬起头看着斯夸罗，伸手将他散乱的头发拨开来露出脸。斯夸罗瞪着他，脸色稍微有点发红。  
“啧，你这软脚虾！别得意忘形了！只不过是因为我觉得记忆里那个未来还不错而已！瓦利亚发展得很好，Boss和彭格列关系也缓和了，跟你们加百罗涅的合作也……唔啊！？”  
斯夸罗还没有说完，迪诺就扑过去紧紧抱住了他，两个人的重量陷进柔软的床垫里，紧接着眼前就只剩下迪诺放大的脸，温润的嘴唇与斯夸罗的嘴唇相碰，趁着斯夸罗还没反应过来，对方的舌头已经长驱直入了。  
“唔……等……你这……喂！…我刚刚才给你口过……嗯……”  
迪诺毫不在意地亲吻着，用舌头去纠缠斯夸罗的舌头，好让他停下反驳的话语。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
一开始还试图反抗的斯夸罗逐渐脱力，温暖的舌头在自己口腔里抵弄着，刚刚因为口交留下的疼痛被温柔地爱抚着，发涩的触感也因为现在的纠缠一扫而空。而随着动作，迪诺的性器也在斯夸罗小腹上磨蹭着，刚才斯夸罗还冰凉的身体逐渐开始升温，黏腻的湿吻让他有些失神了，舌尖开始回应迪诺，主动去捕捉对方的舌头，激烈地纠缠在一起，直到双方都气喘吁吁。  
“那我呢？”迪诺眯起眼注视着斯夸罗，“跟我一起的未来也不错吗？”  
斯夸罗的身体仍然很僵硬，只要被迪诺触碰到的地方就会绷得紧紧的，但是刚才的吻让斯夸罗很享受，这一点迪诺倒是非常明白。  
“…也…也就那样吧…”  
斯夸罗躲开对方炙热的目光，以避免自己脸上的温度继续升高。  
“斯夸罗，糟糕了，我现在超想做的…”  
“哈？事到如今还在说些什么呢！”  
“那么前戏我们要重新来一遍，我不想让你受伤……”  
“什…什么……”  
斯夸罗一想到还要经历那种难受的扩张过程，身体立刻加倍警戒起来。  
“没事的，交给我吧。”迪诺一边说着一边将斯夸罗的腰抬起来，将他的双腿弯向胸前。  
“喂！”  
这种羞耻的姿势让斯夸罗只能从下方仰视迪诺，而且自己的阴茎和后穴都能被迪诺看得一清二楚。他生气地想要翻身起来，但是下一秒他就惊叫出声。  
迪诺伏下头开始舔弄他的后穴，舌头用力抵进穴孔中，顺着褶皱来回按压着。  
“喂！你疯了吗跳马！那种地方……不…哈啊……”  
和自己手指进入的感觉完全不同，湿润温暖的舌头很容易就能进去，虽然异物感同样强烈，但是因为比自己的体温更高，而且非常柔软，小腹这次完全没有疼痛感，只有一些麻麻的像细小电流般的奇怪感觉从后穴一直传到体内。  
“跳马……停下……很难受……”  
迪诺看了他一眼，继续往里顶弄着，虽然保持着缓慢的动作，但舌根逐渐没入，直到再也不能往里深入后，迪诺才开始缓缓舔弄内壁，用足够的唾液使里面变得湿润起来。  
“不……”斯夸罗的小腹肌肉立刻绷紧，肠道又开始筋挛，但是和在浴室里的不同，这次的筋挛使内壁变得格外敏感，迪诺舌头的存在感尤为强烈，每一个动作带来的触感都从后穴一直向上传递到阴茎，使斯夸罗的性器完全勃起了。  
他分不清这是因为迪诺舔弄的方式还是因为自己视角带来的心理冲击，总之斯夸罗现在迫切地想要触碰自己的阴茎来释放欲望，于是他朝那里伸出手。但是察觉到斯夸罗意图的迪诺立刻握住他的手腕，阻止了他的行动。  
“再忍一下，斯夸罗。”  
迪诺将舌头退出来，转而用中指和食指一起抵入，一直没入到第二指节。  
“啊……”斯夸罗能清楚地从下方看到迪诺手指的动作，异物感开始强烈袭来，但是因为刚刚舌头的扩张，内壁变得非常湿润，两根手指也可以轻而易举地进入。  
“应该是这附近吧……”迪诺的手指在里面四处摸索着，胡乱地按压着内壁。  
“别乱捅啊！……好难受……”斯夸罗咬着牙露出抱怨的表情，但尽管如此，他还是保持着姿势忍耐着，直到迪诺的指尖突然扫过一个位置。  
“啊！”斯夸罗捂住嘴，刚才的呻吟声让他自己都觉得不可思议，他一脸惊恐地看着迪诺。  
“碰到了？”迪诺倒是一副兴奋的表情，他立刻用手指在刚才的地方一阵乱按，成功地让斯夸罗无法控制地拱起了身子。  
“什么…那是什么啊……跳马…住手…别再碰那里………哈啊！…”  
斯夸罗慌乱地起身，想要阻止迪诺一直揉按的手指，但是迪诺反而俯身压过来，用比刚才更激烈的吻来让斯夸罗闭上嘴。  
迪诺的左手继续在斯夸罗的后穴里探弄，因为一直在刺激他舒服的地方，现在甬道里变得非常柔软，一阵一阵地收缩着。右手则捏着斯夸罗的下巴，让他无法轻易结束这个吻。  
“…嗯……唔…”  
斯夸罗伸手扯着迪诺的头发，双腿也挣扎着，但是逐渐脱力，几乎瘫软在迪诺的身下。敏感的区域被一直按压着，后穴完全苏麻了，电流般的触感一阵一阵地涌出来，从未有过的体验让脚尖都在打颤，停不下来的高潮使大脑陷入空白。前列腺的干性高潮和射精的感觉完全不同，无论是强烈程度还是持续时间都不是一个等级的。  
“怎么样？”迪诺稍微松开斯夸罗，紧贴着他的额头轻笑地问。  
斯夸罗没有回答，或者说是完全无法回答了，他现在恍惚地大口喘着气，双眼迷离地看着迪诺，露出没听清对方在说些什么的表情。  
看到斯夸罗陷入情欲的样子，迪诺感觉小腹开始发烫，刚才已经被戴上套子的阴茎早就蓄势待发了。他拼命忍耐着想要立刻插进去的冲动，直起身子专心帮斯夸罗扩张。  
“我现在再增加一根手指，如果痛的话一定要告诉我。”  
迪诺一边将斯夸罗的臀部向两侧掰开，一边将原来就在里面的两根手指用力撑开，然后让第三根手指挤进去。已经坚挺无比的斯夸罗的阴茎还没能得到释放，随着手指的动作在腹部上方晃动着，不时淌出少量透明的液体。  
斯夸罗发出痛苦的低吟，但他没有挣扎，只是把脸埋进枕头里，蜷起脚尖，努力配合着迪诺。这次迪诺的手指刻意避开了敏感的部位，只是一点一点让穴口适应，然后逐渐将开口处向两侧撑开，以确保在容纳阴茎时不至于撕裂。先前的润滑剂以及刚才迪诺的唾液，让甬道变得黏糊糊的，顺着手指的动作发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡的声响，斯夸罗下意识地堵住耳朵好让自己不那么羞耻。  
“应该已经可以了吧……”迪诺将手指退出来，再次俯下身子亲吻斯夸罗，同时坚挺的阴茎已经抵在了穴口。  
“痛的话一定要告诉我。”他用鼻尖蹭着斯夸罗的侧脸，重复着这句话。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的了…快点……”斯夸罗不耐烦地轻声吼着，即使他现在相当紧张，双手僵硬地不知道是该环住迪诺的脖子还是搭在他的背部。  
“放松点，没事的，我会慢慢来的。”  
迪诺一边说着，一边将腰部向前挺，阴茎这次很顺利就进去了，虽然后穴依然绞紧着让迪诺差点泄出来。  
“嗯……”斯夸罗艰难地闭上眼，尽量让自己的肌肉放松下来，后穴里的巨物的存在感过于强烈，他不得不抓着迪诺的后背，本能地一口咬在对方肩膀上，以此来抵抗自己想要逃开的想法。  
“唔哇……里面好棒，差不多进去一半了…”迪诺鼓励似的亲吻着斯夸罗的脸颊，一边试着稍微加大了力量。  
“哇啊！”斯夸罗猛地弹起来，呼吸突然乱得一塌糊涂。  
“诶？怎么了！很痛吗！”迪诺立刻低下头看连接处，这才发现自己没有掌握好力度，已经一下子将整根阴茎挺了进去。而这使得斯夸罗无法控制地抵达高潮，后穴快速地收缩着，前面也喷涌而出，白色的液体顺着绷紧挺起的小腹一直淌下去，将上方的浴衣濡湿，紧贴在身体上露出矫好的线条。  
斯夸罗的身体不住地颤抖，高潮带来的余韵挥散不去，心脏跳动的速度快得让他以为这颗幻术器官是不是坏掉了。  
迪诺忍耐着让阴茎就这样停留在里面，不然的话他担心自己也会因为斯夸罗后穴的收缩而迅速射出来。他还不想就这样高潮，美味的东西要慢慢品尝才行。  
“里面好舒服…”迪诺出神地伸手轻按对方的腹部，顺着精液的流向一直抚摸上去，试图将斯夸罗的浴衣脱掉。  
“不……别……”斯夸罗对脱掉浴衣倒是表现出相当抗拒的样子，一直用手阻挡着。刚才也是，虽然暴力地把迪诺的浴衣扯掉了，自己身上的却一直裹得很严实——尽管从浴室出来的时候下面倒是什么都没有穿。  
“为什么？觉得害羞吗……我都已经在你里面了，浴衣什么的已经够不成羞耻的点了吧？”迪诺疑惑地抓着斯夸罗的手腕，强行将腰带扯开，另一只手从下方将浴衣掀开。  
一瞬间他立刻明白对方抗拒的原因了。斯夸罗的上半身布满了大大小小的还没有完全褪去的伤痕，对于讨厌血的迪诺来说这的确是令人恐惧的场面。  
“啧，都说了不行了……哼，看到这些你这家伙还硬得起来吗？”斯夸罗抱怨地瞪着迪诺，一边试图伸手把浴衣裹回来。  
“你自己确认看看？”迪诺俯下身在他耳边轻轻说着，随即阴茎稍微退出去，然后猛地一捅到底。  
“！”斯夸罗惊慌地拱起身子，连声音都发不出来，差点把脑袋跟迪诺的撞上，他一边颤抖着一边不可置信地看着迪诺。  
“你以为那时候是谁在帮你清理伤口啊…”迪诺抚上斯夸罗的伤痕，“最惨不忍睹的样子我都见识过了，你觉得这会吓得到我吗？”  
斯夸罗沉默不语地把脑袋转向一侧，于是迪诺低下头开始亲吻他腹部和胸口的鲨鱼齿痕。  
“倒不如说我很喜欢这些痕迹。”他一边顺着最长的一道疤痕向上舔着，有意无意地蹭弄着乳首，一边抬起眼观察斯夸罗忍耐快感的表情。“毕竟这些是将你从鲨鱼口中夺回而留下的纪念品嘛。”  
“哼，真会说啊…”斯夸罗咧开嘴笑起来。  
“但是我讨厌这个。”迪诺突然停下亲吻，目光聚集在斯夸罗左胸的巨大印记上，那是在代理战失去心脏时的伤口。  
“什么啊，是在嫉妒吗？”斯夸罗半是挑衅半是捉弄地问到。  
这道伤痕是为了保护XANXUS而留下的，是他舍身救下XANXUS而得到的勋章。  
“我才不嫉妒呢，如果斯夸罗是为了我而留下这种伤的话我会自责到发疯的。”迪诺无奈地笑起来，“我只是讨厌你这样轻而易举地为那家伙献出生命。”  
迪诺像是在寻求慰藉一样紧紧抱着斯夸罗，把脑袋埋进他的脖子与头发之间。斯夸罗对XANXUS的忠诚与奉献已经是可以被称为宿命一样的东西了，迪诺深知这是自己无法介入与阻止的，在指环战的时候他就已经接受这个现实了。他无法接受的是终有一天斯夸罗会为了XANXUS而死。  
“说什么蠢话啊！我还活得好好的！”斯夸罗啧着嘴，伸手胡乱揉弄着迪诺的头发。  
“嗯…幸好…”迪诺一边呢喃着一边开始吮吸斯夸罗的脖子。“幸好……”  
“好痒…话说你要保持这样多久啊！快点射完然后结束！”  
“你在误会什么啊，我只是为了让你多适应一会儿而已……现在才要真正开始呢…”  
“什……啊—！”  
斯夸罗立刻捂住嘴，因为迪诺突然开始小幅度晃动腰，阴茎跟内壁摩擦着，一阵阵的电流传往小腹。迪诺的嘴巴和双手都没有闲着，一边轻咬着斯夸罗的脖子，一边用手指揉捏他的乳首，另一只手顺着斯夸罗的尾椎骨向上轻轻搔着。全都是斯夸罗的敏感部位，一起被刺激着让斯夸罗快要疯掉了。  
“你…为什么…呃啊…就算有未来的记忆…那种模糊的记忆也不可能这么……”斯夸罗断断续续地说着，他有些喘不过气来，迪诺的表现和他预想的完全不一样，他原以为迪诺会手忙脚乱地连入口都找不到，没想到这家伙的表现跟未来的迪诺不相上下，尽管部下不在的情况下他在控制力量和角度的方面非常具有随机性，但是不如说这种随机性带来的刺激让斯夸罗更加招架不住，像现在这样快要被做到失神的情况简直严重打击到斯夸罗的自尊心。  
“嗯…？唔…斯夸罗的记忆很模糊吗？也是呢，因为你每次中途就快要晕过去了呢，当然会记不太清了吧。”迪诺哧哧地笑着，满意地在斯夸罗充血的乳首周围打着圈。  
“哈？”斯夸罗的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，皱着眉头诗图理解迪诺的话。  
“你不要分心啦，斯夸罗。接下来我要加快速度了。”  
迪诺甩了甩脑袋，握住斯夸罗的双手与他十指交缠，举过头顶。然后他开始用力，一下一下地在斯夸罗身体里驰骋。  
“！……慢点……跳马！……哈啊！”  
斯夸罗被迪诺抓住双手因而没法捂住嘴，后穴被猛烈抽插着，让他完全无法堵住呻吟。尽管迪诺没有刻意去戳他的敏感点，但是因为尺寸的缘故，不管怎样都会摩擦到那里，已经射过一次的斯夸罗没几下就又完全勃起了。  
“嗯啊……等下……又要去了……啊！……”  
“斯夸罗…明明平时说话声音那么大…这种时候倒是很小声呢……你在忍耐吗？”  
“……”  
被这么说了的斯夸罗反而更加咬紧了嘴唇，只泄露出一些无论如何都忍不住的音节。  
虽然迪诺有着即使被斯夸罗的叫床声震破耳膜也不会软掉的自信，但是他不得不承认这样拼命忍耐的斯夸罗更让他兴奋。  
“没关系哦…不管多少次都会让你去的…”  
迪诺感受到斯夸罗越来越紧扣的手指，立刻明白他又快要高潮了，这样想着，迪诺的动作有些不受控制地越发激烈起来，每一次抽出都会带出粘腻的液体，紧接着又一插到底，咕啾咕啾的淫靡声响完全盖过了斯夸罗拼命忍耐的呻吟声。  
“哈啊！跳……马………”  
“这种时候应该叫名字才对啊……”  
“闭嘴……谁会………”  
“斯贝尔比……”  
迪诺也完全陷入情欲当中了，一边抽插着一边在斯夸罗的耳边用粘腻的声音喊出他的名字。结果斯夸罗瞬间射了出来，后穴也高频率地收缩着，猛烈地挤压着迪诺的阴茎，使迪诺也低吟着缴枪释放出来了。滚烫的精液隔着套子刺激着斯夸罗的穴壁，每一个细胞都在颤动着。  
“哇哦……一叫名字你就去了吗？”  
迪诺喘着气轻声笑道，但是完全没有得到斯夸罗的反驳，因为后者已经彻底瘫软在床上，胸口和小腹都剧烈起伏，膝盖蜷缩起来，脚趾不住颤抖着，连双目都开始涣散了。他的阴茎也软趴趴地垂在腹部，射出的精液没有刚才多，但也足够把腹部搞的一塌糊涂。  
鲨鱼在交配后会因为缺氧而一时间动弹不得。看来真的是这样，迪诺不由自主地想着这样的动物冷知识。  
他轻轻蹭着斯夸罗的鼻尖，用小啄的方式不停亲吻着他的嘴唇。  
“斯夸罗，舌头伸出来…”  
“…嗯……”  
完全没有多余精力来思考的斯夸罗，只是恍惚地照着迪诺的话伸出舌头，任由对方轻咬、吮吸、缠绕以及舔弄。  
“嗯……唔………”  
高潮的余韵还没有散去，斯夸罗只觉得舌头被对方爱抚的感觉舒服极了，想就这样昏昏沉沉睡过去——直到他发现还停留在自己体内的那东西又胀大起来。  
“还…还要做吗……！？”  
斯夸罗努力清醒过来，睁大了双眼瞪着迪诺。  
“嗯？斯夸罗这就已经不行了吗？”  
迪诺轻笑地看着斯夸罗。  
“谁…谁说不行了！就…就这点程度…”  
斯夸罗下意识地咽了口唾沫，明知道这是迪诺的激将法，好胜的本能却让他还击回去。  
迪诺再次亲吻着斯夸罗，一边皱着眉把完全没有软下来的阴茎退出来，一边小声说着：“今天果然还是就到这里吧，明天还有会议，去冲个澡早点睡比较好，剩下的我自己可以解决的。”  
“哈？……喂！什么叫自己解决！你别小瞧我啊！”  
斯夸罗艰难地直起身子，抓着迪诺的肩膀，用身体的重量将他按倒在枕头上。  
“斯夸罗？…”  
“接下来果然还是我在上面！”  
“诶！？”  
迪诺看着骑在自己身上的斯夸罗，不由得大口深呼吸起来。眼前的家伙胡乱地把湿哒哒的套子扯掉，笨拙地抓住身下耸立的迪诺的阴茎，腰摇摇晃晃地下沉，直到阴茎抵在穴口。斯夸罗的额头上布满了汗珠，脸颊和脖子都满是潮红，浴衣的领口随着他俯身的姿势低垂着，从迪诺的角度可以清楚地看到立起来的乳首。  
“不用套子…没…没问题吗？”  
“哼，未来记忆里没做过的事你就没法那样游刃有余了吧！等着吧，让你爽到昏过去！”  
斯夸罗带有压迫感的气势让迪诺的呼吸终于也开始慌乱起来，上方淫靡的场景已经超过了迪诺克制的极限。  
的确记忆里从来没有不戴套以及斯夸罗上位的姿势，像现在这样的情况使迪诺的阴茎已经兴奋地发痛了，但是很快他们就明白了未来不这样做的原因。  
随着斯夸罗的动作，迪诺的阴茎缓缓被吞入，但即使还没有抵达根部，斯夸罗就感觉身体已经被填满了，没有套子的阻隔，内壁直接包裹着炙热的柱体，这种触感太强烈了。而且这种姿势再往下的话，就要进入到还未被开拓的更深的地方了。  
他僵在那里，有些尴尬地与迪诺四目相对。  
“怎么了，不是要让我爽到昏过去吗？”  
迪诺有些恍惚地伸出手扶住斯夸罗的腰，他只是稍微向下按了按，斯夸罗就全身颤抖起来，阴茎又被缓缓吞入一截，然后迪诺意识到尖端触到了什么温热柔软的地方。  
“别…你别动……”  
斯夸罗的腰完全直不起来了，膝盖终于也绷不住软了下去，随即迪诺的阴茎整根没入穴口，尖端直直地陷进某块软肉中，这回他确信了自己已经顶到了斯夸罗的S字结肠口。  
“哇啊…！”  
“唔啊…斯夸罗…里面好柔软……我快要…”  
迪诺不由自主地按着斯夸罗的腰向上顶去，使对方差点失去平衡地扑在迪诺胸膛上。  
“你他妈…说了别动了……啊…不……跳马！…停下……！”  
斯夸罗再也无法直起身子，随着迪诺越来越快冲撞的频率，整个身体蜷缩在迪诺的怀里，阴茎软塌塌地蹭在迪诺小腹上，透明的前列腺液混着稀稀的精液小股小股地不断溢出来，已经射不出来什么东西了，但是体内却一直在高潮。  
迪诺完全陷入情欲中了，他现在只想冲撞斯夸罗最深处的那块软肉，让里面的温度高到快要融化，然后把自己的所有热流都注入进去。  
“哈啊…不行了……喂…跳马…呃啊！”  
斯夸罗用力抓着迪诺的肩膀，不然会被激烈的动作撞击地快要跌落下去，后穴的软肉随着抽插不断带出透明的液体，敏感的最深处不停收缩着，斯夸罗快要无法承受这种刺激了，刚才的气势也消失不见了，他甚至觉得自己是否已经失去意识了而又被下一次的冲撞唤醒回来。  
“抱歉…斯夸罗……在你里面…可以吗…”  
迪诺不停亲吻着斯夸罗的脸和脖子，手指抚摸着对方和自己相连的地方。  
“哈啊…快点射啊…快点……嗯啊…”  
“嗯……”  
在最后一阵持续而激烈的冲撞后，迪诺终于在最深处释放，热流充满了整个内腔，随着内壁的收缩在里面搅动着。斯夸罗大口喘着气，眼角也红红的，蜷缩起身体等待高潮平息。  
“抱歉，有点做过头了……因为超级舒服的…”  
迪诺有些内疚地退出阴茎，看着斯夸罗红肿的后穴不断溢出自己的精液——尽管这幅画面让他想要再做几次，他还是飞快地起身去浴室拿了毛巾，半跪在床上手忙脚乱地试图帮斯夸罗清理。  
“喂…明天再说……现在先…”  
斯夸罗迷迷糊糊地伸手扯过迪诺的头发，把他的脑袋按在枕头上，无意识地将对方揽过来，就这样连话也没有说完就沉沉睡过去了。  
“但是不清理完的话明天说不定会很难受……斯夸罗？”  
迪诺看着对方微张的嘴角和逐渐平复下来的呼吸，于是轻轻把他抱在怀里，将被子拉过来盖住两人的身体，手掌小心地揉着对方的背部，让他的肌肉逐渐放松下来。  
上一次斯夸罗也像现在这样卸下防备地在自己面前入睡还是在指环战的时候，迪诺回忆着，又忍不住亲吻斯夸罗的脸颊，一边想着明天干脆把会议翘掉算了一边把怀里的家伙拥得紧紧的。  
  
End  
  
  
动物小知识：  
鲨鱼啪啪啪比较凶狠，前戏就是咬（不是拆开念），过程中雄性会咬住雌性的鳍防止对方逃跑。虽然有两个丁丁但是只用一个。交配时相对比较静止，所以如果没有充足的水流，交配完就很容易会因为缺氧而瘫一段时间。好弱哦。  
马啪啪啪就…一天最多可达20次什么的…长30cm什么的…就毕竟有种马这个词嘛…嗯…就超强的  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
h


End file.
